note chanson
by xarinam
Summary: YAOI HOUSE/WILSON Wilson passe sa nuit chez House parce qu'ils ont passé leur nuit à boire et quand il se réveille il entend une chanson qui lui rappelle ses sentiments...et si c'était aussi les sentiments de House? faites pas attention au résumé pouri xd


C'est décidé je ne touche plus à une seule goutte d'alcool ! Pourquoi ?! Parce que je ne tiens pas l'alcool. C'est vrai que beaucoup de gens sont comme moi mais ils n'ont pas comme ami un homme qui adore boire et qui les emmène souvent dans des bars et qui les obliges à boire plus qu'ils ne peuvent supporter. Et oui je parle du grand Gregory House qui se prend pour Dieu, de qui d'autre je pourrais parler ? Je n'ai que lui comme ami mais ça me gène pas de n'avoir que lui car je dois admettre qu'on s'ennui jamais avec lui, même si à des moments j'aimerais biens qu'il m'oublie quand il a un plan en tête car ça lui attire des ennuis (et souvent c'est moi qui l'aide pour s'en sortir) mais aussi ça m'attire des ennuis (même si je ne lui en parle pas je n'ai pas oublié Tritter qui n'est qu'un exemple de tous ce que j'ai subi par sa faute), mais ce n'est pas ça qui est important. Hier, un de mes patients qui n'était qu'un enfant est mort et je déprimais légèrement donc Greg a eût la géniale idée de m'emmener dans un bar donc je me suis retrouvé complètement bourré sur son canapé et mon porte monnaie est complètement vide et non je me suis pas fait cambrioler mais House m'a dilapidé tout mon argent pour se payer à boire et me commander des verres en plus. Et en plus j'ai rêvé qu'il m'embrassait ! Je le sais très bien que je l'aime mais quand même je ne veux pas qu'il le découvre, je préfère n'être que son ami que le perdre tout cours. Bon faut que j'arrête de penser à ça, ça me fait encore plus mal au crâne et avec la gueule de bois que j'ai vaux mieux éviter de penser à quoi que ce soit. J'ai l'impression que je commence à me rendormir mais d'un coup j'entends de la musique. C'est sûrement House… Je ne l'ai même pas entendu et pourtant avec sa canne en l'entend de loin.

C'est de la folie je suis toujours émerveillé quand je l'entends jouer du piano. Tout ceux qui l'ont déjà entendu jouer du piano ce demande comment une personne comme House peux jouer des mélodies si douces et si belles mais moi je connais le vrai House, celui qui rigole, celui qui sourit. Ça fait un moment que je l'écoute et je ne s'en presque plus mon mal de crâne, c'est peut être pour ça qu'il tien mieux l'alcool. Je me retiens de rire car je veux profiter du vrai House et non du rôle qu'il joue devant tout le monde. Et j'ai bien fait car il commence un nouveau morceau et il chante en même temps.

House : Je me sentais si triste

Mais il était toujours là pour me réconforter

Mais je ne sais pas comment le remercier

C'est devenu mon meilleur ami

Depuis que je le connais je commence à me demander

Si mes sentiments pour lui ne sont pas plus que de l'amitié

Mais lui que ressent il pour moi

J'ai si peur qu'il ne m'aime pas.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se sert. Son meilleur ami… Il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il n'a que moi mais si il me mentait ? Il ne me dit pas tout de lui et puis comme il le dit si bien : tout le monde ment. Et puis peut être que c'est pas lui qui a écrit sa c'est peut être juste une chanson comme sa.

House : Quand je l'entends

J'ai l'impression de décoller

Si il me disait je t'aime

J'aurai l'impression d'être dans un rêve

Et je ne voudrais surtout pas me réveiller

Et redescendre sur terre

Sa serai vraiment le paradis.

Je souris parce que cette chanson c'est limite mes pensées mais je le regrette vite car il a dût me voir vu il s'est arrêté de jouer. J'ouvre les yeux pour le regarder et lui aussi me regarde mais il me sourit et pas un sourire ironique mais un vrai et moi qui pensait qu'il allait me fusiller du regard. Il me fait un clin d'œil et se remet à chanter… Donc c'était bien ses partitions, ses paroles et ses pensées. Je me lève et me met derrière lui pour mieux profiter.

House : Je t'aime

Sa y est je lui est dit

Et maintenant je sais que lui aussi m'aime.

Il s'arrête enfin mais il ne me regarde pas… Peut-être il doute encore de mes sentiments malgré ce qu'il vient de dire dans sa chanson… Donc je respire un bon coup, prends mon courage à deux mains et j'entoure mes bras autour de sa taille en même temps que j'enfoui ma tête dans son cou et je lui murmure les mots que j'avais peur de dire et qu'il a envie d'entendre.

Wilson : Moi aussi je t'aime.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je suppose que vous avez compris que le POV est celui de Wilson, alors tout dans cette fic m'appartient (et oui même la chanson, bon je sais elle est un peu niais mais pas ma faute je l'ai écrit il y a plus de 3ans) sauf bien sûr les personnages mais on va faire comme si… Non vous ne voulez pas ? Rah ce n'est pas gentil de briser mes espoirs. Bon t'en pis je m'en fous tant que je peux les mettre ensembles ^^ et j'espère que cette fic vous a plu et surtout n'hésitez pas a laisser des reviews.


End file.
